


Obsession.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: Little Lost Lamb [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Clarice Starling, Caring Hannibal Lecter, F/M, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: “Does he wanna fuck her, kill her, or eat her?""Probably all three, though I wouldn’t want to predict in what order.”More than anything Hannibal Lecter wants to possess Clarice Starling - the exact manner of possession is something that he doesn't even know from one moment to the next. Hannibal even comes out of hiding to be near and protect Clarice.  He risks getting caught for her, he kills others because they disrespect her and put her at risk. To him it's as if no time at all has passed; he's just as intense in his feelings as before he left.Hannibal’s love is aggressive, possessive, and sometimes cruel, but all the intensity of his feelings for her return the moment she’s back in his life.  No one may stalk, use, or torment Clarice...except for him.  No one may threaten her, but him.  Hannibal would never allow Clarice to capture or kill him, but he will do whatever he feels he has to in order to ensure her safety.  He is hers only as long and as much as he allows, but she is completely his.  That is how Hannibal Lecter loves.





	Obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I like the lyrics from Obsession by Animotion but not the song itself. I think it fits well with Hannibal's love for Clarice.

Hannibal Lecter was a well known psychiatrist, taking many clients and killing some, before he was placed in prison by Will Graham and Jack Crawford, so he knew a thing or two about human behavior. He can read people well, extremely well. Maybe that's why he felt a connection towards her, Clarice Starling, the young FBI agent. It didn't hurt that she was beautiful with her [red hair](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/5c/8d/23/5c8d238edfe8df81ec251cf26de7fbd2.jpg) and those vibrant blue eyes. The freckles that is speckled across her cheekbones, forehead and her nose was charming, only adding to her beauty. But her beauty wasn't what made him interest in her, that was simply a bonus for him. 

Hannibal could tell by simply looking at her that Clarice didn’t have the easiest childhood and was from West Virginia through her accent, despite her attempt to hide it. He respected her drive and ambition of making it to the FBI despite the adversity she faced in life, due to her age and her looks. He learned that her father died when she was young and she was present when he had succumbed to his gunshot wounds. How she was sent to live with her uncle, only to be sent to an Orphanage by her own family member. Hannibal promised himself that he would visit her uncle and kill him for abandoning his niece, hurting her even more.

Clarice even went as far to make herself vulnerable to him, unwittingly of course, the young woman couldn't fool anyone if her life depended on it, she was too genuine, too real to trick anyone. Clarice didn't like talking about her past and her feelings, something she had told him after a very emotional story, the death of her father. She never knew her mother, she had died in childbirth, giving her life to give Clarice hers, something that Clarice was guilty over despite it being not her fault. It had taken Hannibal weeks to get that thought out of Clarice's mind. She told him memories from her past and how she wishes she could stop having nightmares about the lambs screaming before being slaughtered. She wanted so desperately to save them as she wants to desperately save people from being slaughtered. When she was a child she could hear them screaming on family farmland. Her vulnerable nature was clearly seen in her eyes, Hannibal could see it in them, the windows into her soul. 

She’s honest with him and that’s a rare trait to come across (especially when you’re a criminal). He had toyed with the senator when she begs for information on her daughter’s whereabouts to make her angry. But Clarice's honesty was refreshing to him, Hannibal could tell by simply looking at her and speaking with her that she was unable to lie, she didn't have the talent for it. And he knew through her that Clarice hated lying, she believes that lying only brings pain and sorrow, something she has enough in her life that she doesn't want to add to it. Clarice's honesty was also brutal, especially when she's angry and hurt. Hannibal was impressed when she said "You see a lot, doctor. But can you point that high-powered perception at yourself? What about it? Why don't you – why don't you look at yourself and write down what you see? Or maybe you're afraid to..." No one had ever asked him that question, challenged him, before. Not even Will Graham had that much courage to do so, despite him trying to kill him. But a young Agent, a trainee, had and she didn't even show any fear when she had voiced those words to him. 

Hannibal and Clarice respect each other’s intelligence, he was impress by her intelligence and her willingness to seek his help and understanding of the human mind, and her still developing pure empathy ability was something he became aware of after the sixth visit, something that had proved to Hannibal that Clarice, while still wary of him, was slowly starting to trust him, slowly opening her heart to him. Clarice wouldn’t have solved the case without him, and he wouldn’t get the indulgences of human interaction he was devoid of. He enjoys messing with people’s minds but he doesn’t do it as much with Clarice because they have that rapport. He only gives her small bits of information at a time because he knows she will have to keep coming back. Of course he also takes that opportunity to get more privileges and ultimately escape, but he still enjoyed his time with her. They indulged each other. In his prison cell, he didn’t have a window to look out of. He craved an escape to to the outside world. For the time being, that escape had to be Clarice. She even stood up for him to Alana Bloom and demanded that she return his things to him when Hannibal had made her angry, calling Alana on her childish tantrum. He learned than that her southern accent comes out when she is passionate about something. 

He had even called her when he was in Cuba, after his escape, something which he wouldn’t have done if he didn’t have some sort of respect for her. It had also excites him that he will soon become another person for her to attempt to catch. He sees it as a challenge. He promised Clarice that he wouldn't go after her and kill her, he had asked if the lambs had stopped screaming, something he knew that had prevented her from her sleep.

Hannibal didn't understand why he was so possessive of Clarice, he went as far to kill Miggs when he had disrespected Clarice by fling his semen onto her face, scaring the poor girl and he had called her back to give her a small piece of hint. Hannibal didn't like that someone else had done something to Clarice Starling, he had started to see her as his, his possession. He didn't want anything else on her mind but himself, maybe that's why Hannibal helped her with finding the killer, because he wanted be the only one on her mind, taking over her every soul and body. 

Hannibal could still feel the touch of her skin when he had ran his index finger over hers, the softness of her skin against the roughness of his own. Her scent reminded him of cinnamon, sweet and spicy, so anything cinnamon would immediately remind Hannibal of Clarice Starling. He knew he wanted her, completely, that she belonged to him only and he belonged to her. Hannibal wanted her for himself and he couldn't help but wonder if his obsession of Clarice Starling would also be his downfall. 

 


End file.
